Hex Games
Hex Games is episode 20a from Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Kyle is upset when Sigmund releases a new video game, "Sigmund the Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge", until he finds out whoever wins the game gets an admission to Milkweed as the prize. With the help of Fanboy and Chum Chum and their ultimate video game skills, Kyle tries to beat the game without beating himself up. Plot Kyle is flying through the air on his broomstick one evening to get a break from "the annoyances of the mortal world" when he slams into a mailbox Fanboy and Chum Chum were literally walking on air to. They say they're getting Air Mail and find that a new video game has came. Chum Chum explains they spent the last six weeks building up their thumb muscles and he and Fanboy ask Kyle to play with them. Kyle notices the game is called Sigmund the Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge, and is disgusted. He adds that the real challenge is "keeping down your lunch when you look at it". Fanboy asks Kyle if he has always wanted to learn how to be a wizard, to which Kyle confesses the thought crosses his mind, and it was during his ten years of studying wizardry with a minor in wizard craft at the Milkweed Academy of Wizarding. That's the moment when Chum Chum discovers there's a Milkweed Academy description on the box, stating if the player wins the game, they gets an admission to Milkweed Academy. Believing that this is a ticket to readmission, Kyle tells F&C "Well, what are we waiting for?" and teleports himself and the boys back to the Fanlair. Chum Chum is excited to play the game as Kyle takes the game disk from him. Because he's the only real wizard in the house, he decides to start the game by casting a spell on the disk. That doesn't work, because in order for the game to work, it has to go into the "Hex Box". Chum Chum puts the disk in the special unit, and this starts up the game. Sigmund appears on the Hex Box's hologram display and congratulates the boys for purchasing the game. While F&C swoon, Kyle disapproves and quotes: "Even his hologram is insufferable". Fanboy believes Sigmund picked him to play and is asked if he's ready for the ultimate video game challenge. After Fanboy said yes, Sigmund asks him to enter his wizard name on the virtual keyboard. Fanboy begins thinking whether to call himself "Fandalf" or "Fanlaria". Chum Chum gets his turn to enter his wizard name, and calls himself "Gorlock the Warlock, Sucker of Souls". The last step is for F&C to choose their "apprentice" for the game. Because Kyle is the only one left, Fanboy asks him, but Kyle says he's not an apprentice, but a full-fleged wizard. Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't listen to him however, and have already entered his name. Sigmund believes Kyle is "Pyle the Apprentice", and Kyle goes over to the keyboard to try and correct his name. Sigmund addresses the boys as Fandalf, Gorlock, and Pyle the Insignificant, and asks them to choose their controllers. Fanboy and Chum Chum each get their controllers: a black glove controller with an included wand. Kyle wonders where his controller is, to which Sigmund says that wands are for "wizards" only. Because he's an "apprentice", he gets a different controller: a black shoe controller. Sigmund announces the first level is for the "wizards" to warm up their wands. He accidently releases his lucky bats from their belfry and whatnot. For every bat zapped, the player is rewarded with a coin. Fanboy straffs left and Chum Chum flanks right while Kyle just stands there and screams. Fanboy and Chum Chum proceed to defeat the bats one by wand and get a coin in return for every hit. Sigmund warns them that their "assistant" is taking heavy fire. Kyle is surrounded by the bats, who drop guano in his hair and wonders how to get away, to which Chum Chum says he has to jump. Kyle searches his shoe controller for the "jump" button and Fanboy tells him to just do "L-R-1-R-1, square-square-triangle, left trigger, up trigger, right trigger, down". This is the wrong code however, as it makes the shoe kick Kyle. F&C run over to him and Fanboy makes a shield to protect themselves. Chum Chum learns he unlocked a "Wacky Wand" feature and that zaps all the bats, making coins fall everywhere. Sigmund congratulates the boys for destroying all the bats, and Fanboy is awarded with an extra life in return. Kyle tells Sigmund he wants his ticket to Milkweed now, but the game is not over yet. Sigmund says they now has to face the "Gooper". Instantly, the Gooper reveals itself as a creature shaped like Kyle's head who's always goofing and snorting a lot. Sigmund warns the boys that the Gooper is a clumsy, dull-witted creature with no magical abilities to speak of, and wonders if they'll defeat him. As the boys marvel at the Gooper, Fanboy tells Kyle he looks like him. Kyle says he's not seeing the resemblance. After checking out the Gooper's slack jaw and drool, Fanboy asks Chum Chum if the Gooper looks like Kyle, and he agrees. Kyle hopes they can just blast it, and this is the moment F&C fire their wands. But they wind up hitting Kyle himself instead of the Gooper. Chum Chum says it's uncanny and can't tell which is which, and Fanboy decides to just destroy them both. Sigmund tells them not to worry if they don't stop the Gooper, he's so stupid, he always destroys himself. The Gooper does exactly that just by sneezing, and Kyle asks Sigmund if they're through bashing him, they can just get on with the game. One hundred ninty four Kyle-bashing levels pass, and the boys are about to do the final level, meaning the admittance to Milkweed is almost theirs. Kyle is excited, and tells Sigmund to "Bring it". Sigmund says in order to win the admission and complete the game, they have to face the game's final boss: the most powerful wizard in the universe, which is Kyle. Kyle believes he's the final level and is flattered. Sigmund reveals he was just fooling and if he knew anything about wizarding, he would be holding his sides from splitting. He then reveals he must face a wizard with actual power, which is Sigmordian, his game boss counterpart. The boys are transported to a high tower, where they are greeted by Sigmordian, who attacks them. Fanboy and Chum Chum are ready, and fire ice-teroids. Kyle wonders where they got them, and Chum Chum says it was from eating the flower. Sigmordian punches the tower, which sends the boys to a castle-like race track. The boys proceed to follow the track and avoid Sigmordian, but Kyle gets hit too many times and finally says that's enough. This results in him taking off his shoe controller and throwing it away, but it hits a golden brick which reveals the key to Milkweed. Kyle grabs the key and mocks Sigmordian, who suffers a most spectacular demise and faints. Chum Chum says it was an honor of meeting him on the field of battle. Sigmordian immediately comes back and tells them to wait, then totally faints this time. This causes him to explode and the game to transition to the doors of Milkweed Academy. Kyle puts the key in the door lock, and the doors open, flooding the room with white light. Kyle, believing he's at Milkweed, announces he has returned. At that point, something hits him on the head and the lights go away revealing he's back at the Fanlair. The thing that hit Kyle on the head was actually a board game called "Milkweed Academy: The Home Game". Kyle realizes he was just busting his shoe just to win a stupid game for children, to which Fanboy says it's not only for children, but for people ages 8 to 888. Kyle says the game is an outrage, and Sigmund tells him he didn't foolishly think that playing a video game would get him into the most exclusive school in the universe, this time calling him by the name of Kyle instead of "Pyle". Just as Kyle begins to argue back, he stops and realizes Sigmund knew his name. Sigmund says he is not the hologram, but rather the real Sigmund surrounded by a glowy spell. Instantly, the Hex Box turns off and Sigmund appears in the Fanlair, thinking Kyle will never learn. Suddenly, he becomes unable to move his limbs, as Kyle learned two things: how to pause the game and how to properly use the shoe. The episode ends as Kyle uses the shoe to kick Sigmund. Gallery Trivia *This episode is aired in United Kingdom before it air in USA. *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *The "hex" in the episode's title is having to do with witchcraft being placed upon or to bewitch. This probably has to do with the theme of the episode. *It's revealed that Kyle had attended Milkweed for 10 years before being expelled. *This is Sigmund's first speaking role since his debut in season 1. *First time Sigmund went into the Fanlair. *Chum Chum mentioned Milkweed Academy for the first time. *When Fanboy and Kyle read what's on the "Milkweed Academy: The Home Game" at the end, their eyes travel slowly from the right to the left, then jerk back to the right. This indicates a "right to left" writing system. *We hear Sigmund's evil laughter for the first time. *One thing to know how to tell Kyle and the Gooper apart from each other is that they look like each other, but they don't act like each other, as Kyle is serious and the Gooper acts like a dummy. Continuity *Seventh episode to focus entirely on Kyle. ("Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings", "Crib Notes", "Tooth or Scare") *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum help Kyle with a Milkweed Readmission. ("Crib Notes") *Second time Kyle scolds Fanboy and/or Chum Chum. ("Tooth or Scare") *Fifth episode where the final scene says "THE END" ("Excuse Me", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Strings Attached", "Brain Freeze"). *Once again, Fanboy's name was not said once, although being referred to as "Fandalf". *The background music played whenever the Gooper is present is the same as Chum Chum went to the nurse in "Pick a Nose". *Second time Fanboy uses a magic wand ("Chicken Pox"). Goofs *Kyle is surprised that Sigmund knew his name in this episode, but in "Sigmund the Sorcerer", Sigmund knows Kyle's name without any surprising name remembering remark from Kyle at all. *Kyle addresses Milkweed Academy as "Milkweed Academy of Wizarding" in this episode, but Eric Robles has said it's "Milkweed Academy for Wizards". *At the end when Sigmund teleports to Kyle, Fanboy and Chum Chum suddenly disappear during the camera's pan shot. *When the game starts up after the disk is put into the Hex Box, Sigmund spins around as he appears on the hologram display. At the end when the Hex Box turns back on so Sigmund can talk to Kyle however, he doesn't spin. Allusions *Hex games is a parody of Olympics. *'The Fairly Oddparents' - This episode has shared the same name of The Fairly Oddparents episode. *'Harry Potter' - Hex Games is the Parody of Quidditch games. *'Xbox 360' - Hex Box is the Parody Of Xbox 360. *'''Lord Of The Rings - '''Fandalf's name is maybe reference to Gandalf from The Lord Of The Rings. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kyle Category:Sigmund Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Episodes with no female characters